This invention relates generally to the field of fiber optic signal transmission, and more particularly to an improved form of plug connector in which engagement with a corresponding jack or adapter is accomplished by means of a threaded sleeve. Devices of this type are well known in the art, and are referred to as type FC.
The conventional construction of this type of connector normally includes an axially aligned projection on the body element thereof which engages a corresponding recess in the jack, commonly called an adapter, so that when the plug is disconnected, it may be reconnected without loss of relative rotational orientation. This feature is of substantial importance, since the fiber optic core has been previously adjusted relative to the body of the ferrule for optimum centering of the ferrule outside diameter relative to the core of the fiber optic cable to which it is connected for signal transmission. Such devices, however, often do not have means for retaining the original adjustment prior to being fixed in position by cementitous or similar means.
The original adjustment is usually determined by testing (with a meter which measures light transmission) by trial and error, and can be a laborious task. This task is ameliorated if the core and surrounding cable can be first fixed in position relative to the plug element, and adjustment is obtained by means incorporated into the plug structure.